Is she the one
by Rainbowwriter1121
Summary: A girl named Sam moves to gravity falls and she befriends the pines twins (dipper more than mabel) and Sam gets close to dipper and has a big secret and after revealed will dipper be Able to trust her again?. Don't forget to rate and review
1. The new girl at the shack

{SAMS POV}

I was walking down the street trying to spot the... WAIT that's to far forward let's start this story at the beginning, this story starts with me staring at my parents with an O shaped mouth just like I have seen a ghost, my parents just told me that we are moving to Gravity Falls and staying and I am just in complete shock.

Just before I knew it I was sitting in the car with a screwed up face and really annoyed that we have to move and I say goodbye to my friends and my boyfriend jake witch I will miss so much, and I think this is selfish that my parents would just make us move but, I can't really do anything now. So, with that said and done we packed the car and on our way to gravity falls and with a new life ahead of me.

{DIPPER POV}

I wake up with Mabel poking me and yelling out to me and saying "DIPPER! Stans going out for the day and we get to stay by ourselves beside Wendy and soos of corse" Really I don't get why mabel would wake me up just to say that but I was already wide awake so I just put on my vest and place my blue pine tree hat without even thinking of my hair, and put on my shoes and slumped down the stairs to the gift shop to see Wendy behind the counter reading teens worst magazine and soos trying to get his bag of cookies out that are stuck in the vending machine. I sat down near the weird souvenirs and waited till the next stupid touriroursts to come in and buy this Stupid junk, Mabel came to sit beside me.

{SAMS POV}

I get out of the car surprised at what our new house looked like, all the major boxes were already were in there. I walk in to see that mostly everything is already unpacked, at this point I could no longer be angry at my parents because they actually tried to make this easier for me. As I was wondering around I hear my mother say something " Hey sweetie, while your father and I Unpack the rest why don't you go out and make some new friends" I knew my mum was trying to help but I didn't really want to but it was better then staying here and unpacking, I get up slowly and grab my iPod and just before I walk out the door my mum grabbed me and said one more thing " There Is a place where most people go, it's called the Mystery shack and you could meet people there" she gave me a anxious smile and I nodded then she gave me a positive smile and hugged me.

I was walking down the street trying to spot the mystery shack and while I was I had my iPod in and listen to The Wanted, Chasing The Sun. I finally spotted it and when I did I actually felt happy, one because I was tired of walking and two I wanted to just find some friends.

I walk in the front door to find that everything was fake, I mean the sass-crotch that is just embarrassing. As I was internally laughing I spotted two little figures sitting over near the desk were the counter girl was sitting and one was a girl and she has brown hair,  
braces, a purple penguin sweater with a blue skirt and blue hand band and next to her was a boy and he had brown messy hair hidden behind a blue pine tree hat, a dark blue vest, orange shirt, grey shorts, black shoes and they were about my age and he was kind of cute... WAIT what am I thinking I don't even know them. As I was talking to myself (internally) I swung around to face the other way before they noticed I was staring and when I spun around my iPod and earphones fell off and landed on the floor and before I knew it I jumped on to the floor to pick it up and when I picked it up I felt and saw a hand cover mine and I looked up to see that the boy I thought was cute was face to face with me and with both blushed rapidly.

{DIPPERS POV}

When i thought this day would just be boring I noticed a girl walk in she had brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, a green jumper with the numbers "64" on it, a pear of jeans and black high tops and a green flat cap and she was kind of pretty, when I was aminering her she was actually staring back at me and then she swung around and her iPod and earphone fell off and mabel didn't notice but I jumped of the chair and went to help her and she grabbed the iPod just before I did then I found myself with my hand on top of hers and we both looked up and started to blush, then I interrupting the awkward silence " OH, I'm so sorry I was just trying to help, I am Dipper by the way" I said anxiously she replied with a smile and said " I'm Sam, and it's okay. I Just moved here and I was told this place was great" just as I was going to reply mabel jumped in and said " HI I'm mabel and you have probably already met my bro bro captain dipping sauce" Sam smiled and replied trying not to burst into laughing " captain dipping sauce?" "yhea" I said rubbing the back of my neck " mabel kind of makes up nick names for everyone " I said then I looked down " can you make one for me?" She said excitedly, I look up quickly.  
I looked over to mabel with a puzzled face thinking of one then she finally said "sunny sammy" Sam giggled and said " hey I just got here and I was looking for friends and..." She didn't need to finish the sentence mabel already said " HEY we will be your friends" Sam looked at us happily, I said " hey do you like mysteries" she looked at me with a smile and said " yeah I do and I also like conspeaises"I looked at her with a bright smile and said " there are lots of weird things going on In this town"I said nervously " do you want to go on a mystery hunt tomorrow", She nodded and said " sure how about 12:00am sound" I replied with a nod " meet here?" "yep Sounds great" sam said before walking out the door and turning and waving at us "see ya guys " she said before walking out.

I turned to mabel and she looked concerned I asked what's wrong and she replied " tomorrow I have a sleep over at candy's and I can't go mystery hunting with you tomorrow, will it be ok If you just hang out with her" I Sighed and nodded " ok see ya later" she walked up stairs and I sat back down  
" what will happen tomorrow" I thought to myself and just relaxed.


	2. The mystery hunt for love

{SAMS POV}

I ran home as fast as I could, I could barely remembered were I lived but I found it...eventually. I ran into the house and everything was unpacked and I ran up to mum and said " thank you mum, today I made 2 new friends and they are really cool and I am going mystery hunting with them tomorrow and you know how much I love mysteries" "yes you do!" She said excitedly. So it was already 7:00pm and I had a big day a head of me tomorrow and I went to bed.

When I woke up I grab my jeans, my high tops, my green jumper and my hat and ran down stairs to have a quick breakfast before I go to the mystery shack and it was already 11:39am so I grab a apple and ran out the door.

I ran to the mystery shack only to find that dipper was there so I walked up to him with a confused look and said " where's mabel " I question him from behind and jumped off his feet and turned around " AHHHHH oh, it's just you haha you scared me " he said with his hand on his pounding chest " oh, I'm sorry" I said as apologetic as I could. " it's alright mabel dose it to me all the time' he said picking up his back pack and when he picked it up something fell out.

" Hey! What's this! " I said when picking up the object, it was a book with a gold hand on it and in side the hand it had a "3" on it and when I looked at it, a picture fell out and before I knelt down to get the picture dipper snatched the book right out of my hands like, really hard " OUCH" I squealed rubbing my hand I look up to see dipper brushing the dust off the cover only to look up and to see what he had done " oh!, I'm so sorry about that, it's just I'm very protective about my book" he said in a sweet tone " is it alright " he said and grabbed my hand and I looked at him and we both blushed and after a moment of silence he let go of my hand and I bent down to pick up the photo and dipper also tried to snatch it but I already saw it and said " why do you have a picture of that counter girl in your book?" He sighed and said " fine I'll tell you but we have to get away for here just I case anyone hears us.

Dipper took me into the woods I don't know why, until he stopped to turn around and said " *sigh* this picture is of the girl, Wendy and I have a crush on her.." He continued until i interrupted " isn't she twice your age " I said " welllllll, I mean I am am over her an..." And do you see anyone else" I said. He looked at me and I don't know why and then he finally said " we'll, we better get stared" and he grabbed my hand and took me to wear we were going.

{DIPPERS POV}

I found my self staring at Sam then I just relised what I was doing then grabbed her hand then went to were we need to go but it was a long way a way so while we were walking we learnt this about each other and I found that we have lots of things in common I even found out that she has focus mode too.

When we were learning things about each other Sam accidentally stepped in one of the gnomes traps and it triggered an alarm then all the gnomes came rushing out I quickly grabbed Sams hand and we ran.

While we were running she tripped and rolled her ankle and I ran off.

{SAMS POV}

I accidentally Triggered one if the gnomes traps and dipper grabbed my hand and we started to run, I was kinda scared but dipper was there so I actually felt safe and he was really sweet until, I was running so fast I wasn't even looking and I tripped over and rolled my my ankle. It hurt so much, but then I looked up to see dipper was running away and when I thought he was sweet and I feel so abandoned, right then and there I wanted just to get up and leave but I couldn't walk, but until...

I heard a faint voice coming closer and it said " DONT WORRY SAM I AM COMING BACK TO HELP YOU" and then I realised who it was. Dipper came back maybe he was sweet, and then I yelled out " how are you going to help me" he came back and turned around and bent down to my level with his back facing me and he said " hop on" " you mean you want me to climb on to your back?" I said very puzzled and he replied " yes. Come on before the gnomes get you" so I climbed on to him and he didn't say a word " am I light ?" I said hoping he would say yes, " yea you are " he said surprisingly easily not like he was gasping for air.

I felt so safe in his arms and I felt so tired but before I fell asleep I said one last thing  
" why did you come back, usually everybody leaves in this kind of situation and why did you leave and come back?" He replied in a sweet tone" well, I wasn't going to leave you there and I went to hide my backpack so I can carry you and so I can come back with this stuff and were friends right ?, s-Sam? " by the time he finished his answer I was already asleep in his arms and it felt so right and I think he felt the same too.

I woke up in an attic an I think I was on Mabel's bed and I sit up a bit and turn to see that dipper was watching me " hey your awake" he said in a soft, kind voice " ugh, how long was I out " I said moaning and he replied " we'll, 12 hours " I looked at him and said in a puzzled voice and gasped " wait!, does that mean I slept here, and.. What about my parents and.." " HEY it's ok" he said in a reassuring voice  
" I told them you were having a sleep over with mabel" " but I thought mabel was at a friends" I asked him. " she is" he replied. I got up only to fall down again because my ankle still hurt and when I fell down dipper jumped off his bed to help me up and he grabbed my hands and I got up and looked at him and we were face to face again this is the iPod all over again.

{ DIPPERS POV}

" she is " I replied to her then she got up and fell over then I jumped up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up and she looked up and we were face to face again just like in the gift shop.

We were staring at each other witch I didn't mind until, Just before ether of us could do anything, mabel came running in happily and stopped and gasped and the smirked and bit her lip and said " what's going on?, I hope I am not interrupting anything" " NO! Nothing " Sam said quickly " when did you come back over " mabel asked " well, I never left, you see we went into the forest and I triggered one of the gnomes traps so we started to run and when we were running I tripped over and hurt my ankle and couldn't walk so dipper carried me back and I think I feel asleep for there rest of the of the day and I woke up here in your bed I hope you don't mind" she said it so kindly and so softly and mabel nodded and said " " yeah I get that part but when I walked in you and dipper were on the floor face to face, was there something going onnn." NO! Sam and I quickly yelled at mabel and then we both blushed rapidly and I finally said,

" Sam went to get up and she fell and I was just helping her up" " oookkkkkk" mabel said with a smirk on her face " well, I better get going" Sam said while limping for the door " OH HEY SAM, Dipper would be more then happy to help you home" " MABEL! " I quietly said to her.

" no it's alright I see he doesn't " Sam said while turning around to face the door. " Sam wait" I yelled to her she spun around and I said " will it be ok if I do, walk you home?" Sam smiled and said " yeah it will be fine" then I helped her down the stairs and we went to her house.

{ SAMS POV}

He helped me down the stairs and we went to my house. When we got there dipper stood in awe as he glanced up at the house " whoa, your house is a amazing!" " what, oh yea is pretty cool I guess" I said looking down a my hands.

Dipper put his hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong Sam?" He said in a concerned voice, " well, it's just we have so much in common and we are really good friends aren't we?" He nodded " yea and I love that your my friend and my only friend here and I really miss my best friends and my boyfr..."

I didn't need to finish the sentence, before i knew it he leaned in and hugged me.


	3. The most amazing guy

{ SAMS POV}

And the funny thing was I didn't fight it not even a little I kind of liked it then we stopped and he said nervously " listen I haven't met anyone in my entire life who likes the exact same things as me and I kind of feel we were made for each other, do you feel that?" I nodded, still a bit dizzy from when he hugged me but I was fine.

" hey, I have some tickets to go to see the new detective movie tomorrow and mabel doesn't really like detective movies" he said nervously. " sure what time " I replied.

He said " how about I come here at 1:00pm and we can walk there and just before the movie starts" my eyes opened widely and I was so happy but I didn't want him to know " yup I will see you tomorrow" I said before waving and walking into the house,

{DIPPERS POV}

She waved and walked inside the house, when she walked into the house I jumped up and down and skipped back to the mystery shack.

I walked into the mystery shack and mabel walked up to me and said " why are you so happy?" " I asked Sam if she wanted to go to the movies tomorrow and she said yes" I said happily. " ohhhhhhhhh so you like her " mabel said with a smirk

Well what if Do, that was none of Mabel's business, I slumped up the stairs to the attic to lie down and fell asleep.

I woke up at 12:00! I only have an hour I jumped up and got dressed quickly and went down stairs to have breakfast then go to Sam's house.

{SAMS POV}

I was sitting on the porch and it was 12:58pm and then I saw something running towards my house, it was dipper. I stood up to greet him " hey right on time we'll sort of" " haha, ready to go" he said " yup let's go " I replied and we walked to the movies.

When we got to our seats I felt so grateful because they were in the best spot, when we sat down I turned to dipper and said " thank you so much for bringing me" " oh it was nothing" he replied throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth " it was nothing! Dipper Pines you don't know how much of an amazing guy you are and any girl you choose that turns you down is and idiot and doesn't know a good person when they see one" and he looked at me with wide eyes and sad " you really think that" I nodded and then the movie just started.

After the movie we walked out side and dipper stood in front go me and said " did you mean all those things at the start of the movie" I nodded and then dipper grabbed my hand and ran into the woods.

We just kept running and running until he stopped and he let go and we were at a tree and he said to me " climb" " up the tree?" I replied. " yup, ladies first" I lightly punched him I the shoulder and started to climb and when we both go to the top we sat on the highest branch and the view was amazing. " wow do you come here often" I said in awe.

He replied " yea but I usually come here alone and your the first person I have shown this to not even mabel know about this." " wow every moment I spend with you, you keep convincing me that Thor the best guy in the world" " but I missing something" he said " what? " I replied " someone to share the world with" he said looking at the sunset " " aww" I said

I DONT KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, I leant in and he turned around and I kissed him! And he didn't even fight it and after we were done I placed my head on his shoulder.


	4. The Text, The Battle, The Hero

{DIPPERS POV}

" someone to share the world with" I said and she replied " aww" and then SHE KISSED ME and I liked it then when we finished she put her head on my shoulder.

I helped her down and we walked back to the shack and then stood on the porch and we hugged for what seemed like forever until we broke and Sam said " I will see you tomorrow ?" " yup" I replied and she kissed my cheek and skipped away and I walked into the shack.

{SAMS POV}

Then I skipped back to my house happily and went home, when I got home I lied on my bed facing the ceiling and fell asleep.

{NARRATORS POV}

In the morning dipper got up feeling happy and same with Sam and they both their breakfast and both families thought they both were acting strange but they weren't strange they just couldn't wait to see each other and After breakfast dipper ran upstairs to get dress meanwhile Sam was already dress and went off to the mystery shack.

And right on time just as dipper finished getting dress Sam arrived and she knocked on the door and before mabel could open it dipper jumped down the stairs.. Literally he jumped over the rail to go faster and yelled out " I'll get it" and reached the door before mabel and opened it to welcome Sam inside and mabel said to Sam " hey sunny spammy how are you?, your ankle feel better?" " yes thanks for asking" she replied.

" so do you guys live inside the mystery shack" she asked staring at us weirdly and I replied " yeah mine and Mabel's is just in the attic, witch you were in when you hurt your ankle"

" can we go up?" Sam asked, " sure" dipper said while walking up the stairs and Sam followed, they walked in and dipper opened the door for her and she had a proper look and snickered " let me guess that's your side ( pointing to Mabel's side ) and that's Mabel's ( pointing to dippers side).

" no, that's my s.." She interrupted " I know that's your side I was just kidding, I know we both have soukous mode but you don't have to be in that mode all the time" she gave dipper a smile and he returned it.

As they were smiling Stan yelled out to dipper " dipper the sinks clogged, come and fix it" " oh sorry just make your serif at home I'll be right back" he said before going down the stairs.

Sam had a look around the room and saw so many things and she sat on dippers bed and she was looking at his side when something buzzed near me and I looked over to see dippers phone, he got a text and I unlocked his phone and saw a lot of of text and they were all from the same person.

A person named " Gideon" and the texts were:

" listen the me boy you and I have some business "

" Gideon, leave me and my sister alone"

" fine lets settle this like men"

" serious Gideon leave me alone"

And Sam kept reading and she found the one from today,

" ok Pines meet me at circle park at noon and we will battle to see who the bigger man"

Sam was shocked and she looked at her clock 11:47am and she said to herself " I going to set this Gideon guy strait and plus I have done 6 year of MMA ( mixed marital arts) and I am gonna tell him to leave them alone"

She looked for away out and she saw a window, she didn't want dipper to see she was leaving so she opened the window and climbed down the side of the shack and she has past circle park thousands of times when she's on her way over here so she knows where she's going.

By the time she shows up it 11:59am and she sees Gideon and he sees her and he says " hey you have you see a boy , 12, a blue vest, brown hair and a stupid pine tree hat" " yeah and I'm his really good friend sam and also his sisters" she said angrily. " so why are you here?" And I replied with my hands I and fist potion " I am here to fight you" "ohhhh, like a little peach like you I'd going to fight me? " and he pulled out his phone and started texting and he finished the texted and Sam kidded the phone out of his hand and the battle began.

Meanwhile, at the mystery shack dipper went back up to the attic and found that Sam wasn't there.  
He saw his phone and read the recent read and saw the text from Gideon and Gideon just sent one and it said:

" real mature sending your girlfriend to fight for you"

" OH NO! SAM doesn't know how much Of a maniac Gideon is"  
Which that said he saw the window was open and he knew she climbed out, he ran down stairs without telling mabel or Stan where he was going and he sprinted to circle park.

At circle park sfter Sam kicked his phone Gideon got mad and slapped her and she got mad. Sam punched him in the stomach and she was about to do it again when she heard dipper call out " SAM DONT FIGHT HIM" and when she heard him she turned around and dipper yelled out " SAM LOOK OUT!" And she turned around and Gideon kicked her in the stomach and she fell back.

She felt like she was going to throw up and she was lying on the ground holding her stomach, filled with anger dipper tapped on Gideon shoulder and Gideon turned around and dipper punched him in the face and Gideon ran off.

Dipper ran up to Sam and bent down to her " are you okay, how's your stomach, It looked like he hit you pretty hard" he said kneeling to her level " yeah I am okay" she said sitting up and dipper asked in a confused face " why did you come and fight for me? " " well, first I wanted to prove that I am a good girlfriend and protect you" she said staring down at her hands " are you my girlfriend" he said hoping she would say yes " we'll I think so I mean the kiss on the tree, the that mean something" she said staring at him a she started to blush and so did dipper.

Dipper helped Sam up and she gave him a hug and said "thanks for coming" he returned the hug when something appeared out of a near by bush and the figure said " what the hell are you doing Sam!."


	5. The old pain and the new pain

{NARRATORS POV}

Sam and dipper turned around instantly and saw jake Sam's old boyfriend and Sam gasped " jake what are you doing here" Sam said " coming and checking on you, and who is this nut" he said while staring at dipper.

" I'm dipper I am Sam's boyfriend" Dipper said " no I am her boyfriend " jake said angrily they both turned to Sam and she said " look dipper I like you and jake I w..." " see she likes me, now leave" dipper said angrily " I bet she still likes me" jake said.

Dipper growled " let's fight for her hand" jake said walking towards dipper, dipper went to walk forward and Sam jumped in front and put her head on his chest and tried to hold him back " you don't have to fight him I like you" she said pleading him not to fight " he's a kick boxer you will get seriously hurt"she said almost crying " you lied to me and you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend and if I get hurt well, I deserve it for trusting you" he said pushing her out of the way.

So the battle began, jake began punching dipper in the stomach and kicking him in the side, dipper fell over and jake began kicking him some more. Sam's vision became blurry and she felt herself drop to her knees and start to cry.

She couldn't stand to see this and she did the stupidest thing ever, she jumped in front of dipper and jake pushed her really hard out of the way and she fell and hit her head really hard and she was very dizzy and blurry and the last thing she saw was jake kicking him in the stomach and yelling out " YOU STOLL MY GIRLFRIEND!" And dipper wasn't doing anything and then she past out.

She woke up quickly on a worn yellow couch and when she woke up quickly she yelled " DIPPER!" She shot up and saw mabel come in and she said " are you alright?" " where am I, where's Dipper, where's jake" She said while hyper ventilating then mabel said a reassuring voice " CALM DOWN, you past out and dippers in the hospital and.." " WHAT!" Sam yelled out not letting mabel finish, She jumped out of the chair and ran out the door.

Sam sprinted to the hospital and ran to the receptionist and tried to say a calm voice " what room is Dipper Pines?" " 347" she said pointing to a door. She ran to the room and walked In and saw dipper he had a broken arm, a black eye and a swollen cheek.

Sam closed the door and dipper acknowledged her then looked away, Sam walking up slowly and didn't get very close when she started to cry, she felt her knees drop and put her head in her hands.

Dipper turned because he couldn't possibly ignored a person who's crying, Sam said through her teary eyes " I never meant for this to happen, why didn't you do something" " well I deserve it for trusting you, and I don't ever want to see you again!" Dipper said angrily, in shock Sam covered her mouth and nearly started to cry.

And she said with a shaky voice" o-ok " she turned around and walked out she shut the door behind her and when she stepped out of the room she slid down the door and started to cry, and through the door dipper could hear her and he started to cry as well.

" this is all my fault " she muttered to herself and dipper heard and he went to call out to her but he couldn't change his mind and he practically yelled at her so nothing she could do to make up for this.

I no this sounds a bit over the top for this situation but if this happened to you from either side of it you would experience these feelings to.


End file.
